


Tough Love

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Swearing i think, dumbass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: After ordering the wrong dress, you decide to wear it to Stark's party anyway. When a random man comes up, you get a little worried. Someone gets a little jealous!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon  
> "A jealous fic for Steve pls"
> 
> idk this turned out to be more funny than jealous oops? I still like it tho ^-^ 

"I can't believe _this_ is the dress I ordered." You groaned at what you pulled out of the box, throwing your hands about and causing things to go flying.

"What is so wrong with it- oh my gosh." Wanda laughed.

"It looks nothing like it did online!" You were mad. You ordered a beautiful, light blue flowing dress. And you got a skin-tight, short, dark blue dress.

"Are you sure you clicked 'buy' on the right outfit?" Wanda smiled, knowing that you tend to mess up with online orders a lot.

"I even double-checked!" You said. "Look at my computer." You told her, and she opened your laptop.

"All I see in your recently purchased is that dress. Exact same." She laughed at you.

"But, I could have sworn, ugh!" You fell back onto your bed.

"Maybe someone changed your order." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, right." You sighed. "Now, what am I suppose to wear tonight?"

"Just wear that." Wanda shrugged. "It is a Stark party. I am more than sure that this dress will fit in just fine."

You groaned for the third time. "I guess you have a point."

Wanda laughed and helped you with your hair and makeup as you helped with hers as well. She had put on a red dress with black accents, and compared to yours, you looked like you were about ready to go to a club. Not so much a celebratory party.

The party started later that night, and it was one of Tony's bigger parties. You saw a few people you knew, just from being in the Avengers. (As you have powers like Wanda with a bit of genius in you, the Avengers thought you'd be a great member.) But most people there were just people Tony invited for the hell of it.

You walked over to the bar. "Oh, wow." Pietro laughed when he saw you. "I would have never expected to see you in something like that."

You rolled your eyes. "I need a drink. I'm too sober to be in this dress."

Pietro called out to get something for you. He _is_ your best friend; he knew what you liked.

"Surprised you aren't out there talking to a girl." You cocked an eyebrow when you took a sip of your drink.

"I was now feeling a party tonight." He shrugged.

"Neither was I." You agreed. "I feel so weird in this."

"You are getting a lot of attention, have you noticed?" Pietro asked.

You shrugged in response. "I don't know the people, so I'm not paying attention."

"It is not only people you do not know." Pietro pointed out. "Steve seems not to be able to look away."

You shrugged. "Oh well."

\---

About an hour later, you were sitting at the end of the bar by yourself. Pietro had left you to see if he could find Wanda and to talk to some people. Tony had talked to you for about a minute while he was getting his drink, but other than that, you were alone.

You looked down at your phone and scrolled through some random social media that you still didn't completely understand. Sure, you may be younger than part of the team, but this shit was confusing.

Someone sat down next to you, and you didn't think anything of it. It's an open bar; why worry?

"What's up?" The man asked you.

You looked up at the man. "Um, hi?" You said, closing your phone app.

"You're dressed much different than most girls here." The man said.

"Um..." You didn't really know how to reply.

"I like it." He smirked. His breath smelled of alcohol, and the way he was talking to you seemed strange. "You're beautiful, you know?"

"Thanks." You said quickly, opening your phone back up and brought up messages.

To: **_SPEEDY_**  
 _Where did you go? I kinda need a wingman._

You tried not to talk to the random man, but he didn't want to stop. He kept touching your leg, and you kept moving over a bit more. You stopped drinking to stay as sober as possible, and you tried to ignore him. He kept asking you questions, and you kept dodging them. Some would ask, why not just use your powers to throw something at him and escape? Well, Tony asked to keep this party power-free, as it was just to celebrate and not worry about any troubles. So you decided to stay to Tony's request unless things got too out of hand.

The man grabbed your hand and asked if you wanted to get out of here. You tried to jerk your hand away, but he had such a tight grip on you. You wanted to yell at him, but you couldn't even seem to get any noises out.

"That's not how you should treat a lady." A voice said from behind you.

The man looked up but didn't let go. "Huh?"

"She's clearly not having it." The familiar voice of Steve Rogers said.

"She's dressed like she's asking for it." The man argued.

"She's dressing however the hell she wants, and that doesn't mean she's asking for anything. I saw you, and from the moment you sat down, she didn't want anything from you. I suggest you go." Steve said, trying to stay calm.

The man looked, and you and smiled. He put his hand on the back of your neck, and before you could even say anything, he started to kiss you. You struggled to break free, but the man was strong.

All of a sudden, the man was on the floor.

"I really tried to respect Stark tonight and not have to cause trouble, but with you acting this way around such a great person like (Y/N), I had to," Steve said down at the man. He punched him away from you.

Steve grabbed your hand. "Here, come with me." He said and led you back to yours and Wanda's room.

"Thanks, Steve." You said quietly when the door shut.

"It's my pleasure," Steve said.

"Why'd you punch him?" You asked. "I was just expecting you to, like, pull him."

"He was angering me," Steve said, and your eyes grew in realization.

"Was Steve Rogers jealous?" You asked.

"What would I have been jealous for?" He said, too quickly to not be suspicious.

"I bet you were jealous that a douche of a guy got to kiss me." You smiled.

Steve didn't say anything, and you looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh, what the hell." He said and slowly pulled you in for a kiss. And this was _much_ more wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
